ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wukong
Wukong is the founder of Martial Arts Dining. In the past was trained by the legendary "Gourmet God" Acacia as his fourth disciple. Appearance Wukong is a tall, muscular man who wears a dark-colored training outfit with a lighter-colored sash. He has a three-pointed beard, and two sets of three vertical scars extending above and below each eye. Wukong's most distinctive trait is his long, wild mass of black hair; it seems to constantly writhe around him and often flares out, like a flame around his head. Biography Wukong was an orphan who was found by a young Pai after he collapsed from starvation, she then took the starving child with her. After awaking in Pai's home, the young Wukong was shocked and fearful, but after Pai kindly offered him some of her homemade food, Wukong was driven to tears by her kindness and charity as he had never known such a feeling before in his life. When he awoke the next day he was greeted by a large meal prepared just for him by Pai, making it the first time he had ever eaten a warm meal, this caused him to warm up to Pai and become very protective of her. Later on when Acacia, Mao, Yuan-shao, and Hong returned home from a hunt, Wukong become very hostile towards them but was quickly calmed by Pai who let him know that they were not enemies, but were in fact his new adoptive family. That night all of them gathered around the dinner table were they got to know the newest member of their family and welcomed him warmly while the three new siblings teased one another. At some point, Acacia formally accepted his adopted son Wukong as the third of his disciples, after his elder brothers Mao, Yuan-shao, and Hong and began training him and teaching him all that he could. Because of his outstanding skills and aggressive nature he was referred to as a "wild beast". Mao claims that Wukong was the favorite of both Acacia and Pai during this period. Pai continue to grow closer to Wukong, personally asking him to assist her in her task of sharing food to the hungry citizens which Wukong felt a severe despise of due to his childhood before meeting his Family. Wukong creating Martial Arts Dinning was due to the unimaginable turn of events the death of his adoptive mother, Pai. With her death, Wukong attempted multiple times to heal his mother, going as far as to wrecklessly obtain the ingredients for Spirit Water in order to heal Pai. During his return, however, he was injured. Eventually his wounds caused him to fall and left Pai no other option but to use the last of her strength in order to heal Wukong, a turn of events which left Wukong forever scarred. With Wukong holding her in his arms, Pai passed away. Acacia gave orders to all his disciples to keep on living, both for themselves and for Pai, Acacia would then disappear from the world after their brief funeral. Day after day, Wukong continued to visit his mother's grave, pouring Spirit Water over it as his tears dropped from his saddened face. As the Zhou Dynasty thrived Wukong sunk to darkness. Mao became aware of his sink into darkness and after Wukong killed Shouan, the two would fight for the first time in their lives; Mao spared Wukong in their first battle, eventually regretting doing so. Personality Wukong was very aloof, ruthless, calculating, and manipulative. He seems driven by his insatiable appetite, caring little for the consequences of the selfish and immoral actions he and his underlings undertake to satisfy his appetite. Wukong is seen as an exact opposite to that of Mao, having a deep hatred which is further fueled by his past with his former “brother”. With his hatred, he disregards any form of reconciliation with Mao. His hatred is further noted as he will, without a second thought, destroy anything that gets in his way to achieve his ambitions. He also cares little over the lives of those who live in the Human World, saying that his "appetite, along with the spices that is his hatred, will fall upon the Human World". He is shown to have some compassion while he killed Shouan he left his family alive. Wukong has a laugh that leads off with "kukkukkuku." Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Martial Arts Dining